


While you sleep

by IcePickles



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePickles/pseuds/IcePickles





	While you sleep

I groan as I squeeze my thighs together,  _fuck._ The noise of the movie still playing on the screen is still keeping me sane, we never even finished it before going off into our own little world where everything made sense. The problem is I'm not exactly comfortable while soaking thoroughly through my panties, I'm squirming in place.. it's been awhile since I've last touched myself, but with my hand currently softly brushing through her hair I can't help but cross my legs a little tighter and tug on the strands in between my fingers. Even though I still haven't touched myself the thought of doing so as she's sleeping is enough to make me throb sorely. It's quiet, nothing but my desperate pants to get off. I lick my lips wondering if I could slither my hand down the front of my pants, her head in my lap is making everything so much better. Quickly removing my hand from her hair I ease it underneath the nape of her neck, whining when my fingers finally reach their destination. 

 

All I could think of is _I'm hot. It's hot._ I gently press my two fingers into my crotch, just enough to feel myself swell even more. Slowly I begin to hesitantly move my hand in a circular motion to cause desired friction against my clit, moaning lowly in relief as I feel little jolts of pleasure surge throughout my entire being, it felt so good; having not touched myself in awhile I began to clench and thrust my hips slightly into her head in a hurry to reach any orgasm. Stopping abruptly when I feel her roll over onto the flat of her back along the couch, my fingers no longer in her hair and I'm gradually getting even more turned on. I want to be able to hold onto something when I come, I want to tug on her hair to keep quiet and I can't. My brows furrow deeply, with my fingers halted in place putting slight pressure against my lips, I can feel myself pulse rapidly against my two fingers. Biting down on my bottom lip, frustrated. I lay my head back against the cushions of the couch in thought, although she is asleep she wronged me still. I've always loved how she thought she was a such good girl for me but here and there with a few slip ups.. this was one of them. And I'm not particularly happy about it either. I glance over at her sleeping form. The strands that were once in between my fingers now askew in a ruffled circle around her head. My lips form an aching smirk, she's getting what she deserves. 

 

I remove my hand from my crotch with a displeased grunt, because I need fucking release, turning my body towards her she mumbles something. Nothing I can quite make out,  _make out, oh how I would love to do that right now._ I take one last look up at her before hooking my fingers in to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Licking my lips I waste no time in tugging them down past her thighs. I bite down once again onto my lower lip this time I admit a whimper from the back of my throat because as I eagerly slip off her bottoms I see crisp white laced panties, I moan pleased when I finally pool the bottoms down around her ankles. She's still asleep, but I see her face contort a bit feeling a slight breeze through the opening of her legs. 

 

 


End file.
